The Secret Classroom!
Keith: Today, we get teached how to use a styler. James: I can't wait! In the classroom at the Ranger School Mr Mason: Today, I will show you how to use a Styler. Arron: Epic! Mr Mason: If you would all follow me outside, I will capture a Bidoof. Outside Bella: Isn't it dangerous to have wild Pokemon in the School Yard. Mr Mason: We need them to teach, and children practise on them, Mrs Edwardson. Arron: Out of the way, I want to see! He pushes Keith. James: Look out! Arron: Anything against me?! James: Yes! Mr Mason: You two, stop at ones. Arron (whispers): I'll get you later. Mr Mason uses the Styler to catch a Bidoof. Three Kids: Wow! Tall Girl: Awsome! Mr Mason: Now all of you will get a School Styler. It only can catch small Pokemon. He hands them to the students. Small Boy: I'm gonna catch a Bidoof. Another Boy: I'm gonna a Tailow. Keith (whispers to James): I heard that there are Charmanders in the back, near the School Statue. James: Let's try and catch one. Near the School Statue James: There, a Charmander! Keith: And a Squirtle! James: Look, a Bulbasaur! I heard from Steward that they are rare! Keith: Let's catch one! Steward: Wait for me! Bella: I'de better not go after it. They are quite strong, you know. Keith: Come on, Bella! Just let us have fun! Bella: I like fun too, but this is dangerous! Steward: It's running away, let's catch it! At the back of the School Keith: Guys, I've found it! It's climbing through a hole in the School's wall, trying to get into the basement! Bella: But the basement is on the other side of the School! James: Then what is this? Steward: The hole is big enough to get through for kids like us. Keith: Let's get in! Inside the secret basement Bella: This isn't a basement! It's a classroom. Keith: Look, a door. James: It's locked. Steward: Look at the dust! Nobody has been in here for a long time! Bella: This book! I found it on a table! It's called: "Dangerous and Strong Pokemon." Keith: Cool! Steward: I've always wanted to see dangerous Pokemon! Open the book! They look at the first page. Steward: Let's read it! The first Pokemon is called... Groudon! James: Never heard of it! Keith: Bella, read it, but quiet. Bella: Groudon has long been described in mythology as the Pokémon that raised lands and expanded continents. This Pokémon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre. Keith: Who is Kyogre? Steward: Turn the page. The next page shows Kyogre Bella: Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokémon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rains and towering tidal waves. It went to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon. Steward: Look at that picture! This sure is a strong Pokemon. Keith: Look! There's a note attached to it! Bella: What does it say? Steward: This is the Pokemon we're looking for! If we get it, we can find the Crystal of the Sea! James: What's that supposed to mean? Keith: Let's go, before Mr Mason realises we're gone. To be continued! Category:Episodes